1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of athletic support devices and sports medicine. The devices are used to assist in the support of and protection of body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, devices that are used to provide support to the ankles are known in the prior art. To the best of the inventor's knowledge, the prior art devices consist of constricting wraps or splints that go around the foot and lower leg at the location of the ankle. While such devices provide support to the ankle and enable the wearer to walk or run in an improved manner, such devices do not provide a specific support and protection of the injured ankle ligaments during an athletic event. There is a significant need for an improved device to provide support to the ankle during sports activities with specificity towards the protection of the anatomically known ligaments of the ankle joint and with elimination of the restricting effect on the other injured anatomical structures of the ankle joint. In other words, the uninjured tissues or the tissues not proven to be the usual athletic injury should not be unnecessarily restricted. The restricting mechanism should only partially limit the stretchability of the injured ligaments of the ankle joint and avoid a new or further injury to these ligaments.